Destiny's Hand
by milaek
Summary: -ON HOLD- TAKES PLACE AFTER THE END OF THE MUSICAL Marius believed that it was destiny that brought him and Cosette together. This may be true, but destiny has yet to play its full hand. Eponine is alive along with Enjorlas, and they both seek out Marius. Eponine knows she was spared for a reason. And that reason was Marius. Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Pain.

That was the first thing she registered.

Then it was the cold.

It was raining.

Slowly she came to, her vision returning.

"Ah. You're waking up. Good."

Her head turned to see a young man sitting on a box, inspecting a piece of meat.

"Where am I?" she said groggily.

The man looked at her.

"France."

She rolled her eyes.

"I know that. I mean where in France."

The man thought for a moment.

"Not really sure. We're in a portion of the city that suffered pretty badly. This used to be part of the barricade I think."

The barricade. That sounded awfully familiar.

"The barricade? What happened?" she asked sitting up and wincing at the sharp pain that shot up her chest.

"Careful there," the man said, "You haven't healed proper like yet. The blood loss really must have done a number on ya'. There was a revolution remember?"

The girl's eyes widened as she slowly began to remember.

"Did we win?"

The man turned away.

"No."

The girl looked down sadly, before a memory slammed into her like a train.

She grabbed the man by the shoulders.

"Were there any rebel survivors? Please I have to know!"

The man shook his head.

"Only a sparse few. I'm one of the lucky ones. I got knocked unconscious and then mistaken for dead. You also should consider yourself lucky. Nasty shot there. I'm surprised you lasted." He said.

"Do you know who was among the survivors?" she pleaded.

"No."

The girl sat back, stifling her tears.

"You look awful familiar. Did you have a man among us?"

The girl turned her head.

"No. But I loved one."

The man cocked his eyebrow, looking at her more intently.

"You really do look very familiar now that I think on it. I'm sure I've seen you before."

His eyes widened.

"It couldn't be… Eponine? That's your name right?"

She nodded.

The man slapped his thigh.

"Well that's it then isn't it. You were always tagging along with Marius. The dirt really did a number on you."

Eponine nodded.

"I don't recall seeing you before. Pardon. What is your name?"

The man smiled

"I wouldn't be surprised that you didn't notice me. You weren't around very often. The name's Enjorlas." He said smiling.

"Ah! I recall that name! Marius spoke often of you."

Enjorlas nodded, seemingly unsurprised.

"You were his close friend. Do you know of his fate?" Eponine asked quickly.

He shook his head, and her heart sank.

She buried her head in her hands, tears forming.

A hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"He was a strong and witty man. If anyone made it out alive, it would have been him."

Eponine dried her eyes, and put her emotions to the side momentarily.

"How am I alive? I was shot while delivering a letter to Marius' beloved. I recall that he held me while I bled."

Enjorlas shrugged.

"Luck. God must have smiled on you. The bulled missed your heart and lungs, and the bleeding stopped before you could die. The bullet was rather difficult to extract, but you should be fine after a while."

"Tell me then. Do you know the fate of Cosette? She was the beloved of Marius and the one to whom I almost died delivering his letter."

Enjorlas again shook his head.

"I only saw her once before the barricades arose. She was a pretty girl. Seemed kind. That's all I know."

Eponine shakily stood, gripping a nearby lamppost for support.

Enjorlas looked at her worriedly, moving to help.

"Careful! You shouldn't be up and moving yet."

Eponine turned to him.

"I care not!" she spat out, "God should have let me die, should have let me be free of my pain, but he left me here alive, unknowing of Marius' wellbeing. I must make use of this pitiful existence and find him, if he is to be found. If he is dead then perhaps this wound will allow me to join him in death. If he is alive then perhaps I shall live out my days wishing only for his happiness with Cosette and my own demise to rid myself of the pain it will bring me."

Enjorlas gingerly helped her stand.

"I wish to find him as well, but remember if he is alive he, along with all others, thinks us dead. For you perhaps there is a future in society, for you are not wanted by the law. I however must remain dead in their eyes if I am to live."

Eponine scoffed.

"The father of Cosette was wanted by the law for years, yet he managed to find a way to go on. What more do you have to lose if you are caught? A life in the sewers is no better then death!"

"Perhaps." Enjorlas said, "but even if I were to return what should I do? My friends are dead along with the revolution I fought for, and I have no love to speak of. Is there any reason for me to risk capturing?"

Eponine glared at him.

"You have no drive to live and for that I pity you. However giving yourself to hopelessness is weak. I have but one goal in life now, and that is to determine the wellbeing of Marius. I know he will never love me, but my love drives me to help him however I can. Once he is found, dead or alive, my life will no doubt revolve around pain, but I do it anyways. I have a reason to live. Find one for yourself."

Enjorlas eyed her wearily.

"You have a sharp tongue for a woman." He said.

She looked him in the eye.

"Yes, and you have a weak mind for a man!"

He sighed, and sat back down once Eponine was stable.

Eponine looked down at him. She did feel pity for him. She understood his pain. But she knew men. She knew soft womanly words of kindness would only support his apathy. In her youth she had sparked action into Marius by similar means. Teasing and taunting him to make him act against what she said. Perhaps it was why he only ever saw her as a friend, and not as a woman she mused. Girls were kind and shy. They never spoke against boys and men, and they never displayed the rough mannerisms Eponine herself had adopted. Eponine thought this to be a sore mistake that they made. Why, women were just as strong as men and she cared to have her opinion known.

The effect was almost immediate, and Eponine silently reveled in her small victory.

Enjorlas glared up at her.

"You go too far girl. But there is truth in what you say. I do wish to seek out Marius, to see if he lives. Perhaps we can aid one another, seeing as our goals are similar. Once we know his fate can part ways."

Eponine considered his offer.

She was still wounded she knew, and his help would no doubt be invaluable. And she wished to help him somehow. He had found her and taken the time to aid her.

Eponine nodded.

"Yes that sounds agreeable. But our search must start later, once we have eated and properly rested. Since you are on the run we may need our strength to make a quick escape."

Enjorlas nodded.

"Right then. You'd best get cooking."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Eep I love writing witty Eponine dialogue far too much. I promise something interesting will happen in the next chapter if i can pry myself away from the verbal jesting!**_

It had taken them several minutes to establish who exactly would be doing the cooking. Eponine argued that she wasn't even recovered from a bullet wound and that she deserved to have a rest. Enjorlas on the other hand argued that he had been hit upside the head only two days ago, and still had symptoms of a concussion. In the end however, Eponine's stubbornness won out, and Enjorlas was left to slowly roast a questionable piece of meat over a fire in the light sprinkling of rain.

Eponine sat beside him on another empty box.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"If we do find Marius alive, what will you do then?" Enjorlas asked, inspecting a piece of meat before setting it back over the fire.

Eponine stared at the flames, combing through her smudged blonde hair with her fingers absentmindedly.

"I intend to do whatever I can to assist him. If I cannot assist him then I will leave and try to find solace in the fact that he is alive and happy."

Enjorlas nodded.

"You really do care for him. I'm surprised. I don't believe I've ever met one as dedicated to someone as you."

Eponine sighed.

"Unconditional love is rare. Most would move on once pushed aside. I suppose the way I have chosen to live could be considered unhealthy. Perhaps it is, but at least I live with no regrets."

She turned to Enjorlas.

"Have you ever had one who loved you?" she asked.

Enjorlas shook his head.

"No. I never had the time for such things. There was no place in my heart for love during the revolt. I told Marius as much when he burst in declaring his love for Cosette. It should have been impossible for him to have both."

Eponine laughed coldly.

"He could have both because I was willing to aid him. He was fully committed to neither, and he did not need to be because I was there."

Enjorlas eyed her wearily.

"You sound bitter Eponine. What happened to the unconditional love of which you spoke earlier?"

Eponine looked up at him.

"Just because I love him does not mean I cannot see his faults. I choose to acknowledge his human imperfections so that I may help him to overcome them."

Enjorlas nodded, checking another piece of meat.

"Smart girl. You would have made a good man. We could have used your brain in the revolution."

Eponine stood up.

"I make a good woman, and wish to have been nothing else." She spat.

Enjorlas looked surprised.

"I meant nothing cruel by it. I was giving a compliment."

Eponine took the second piece of meat off of the fire briskly.

"Then perhaps you should better think your compliments." She said, taking her seat again and biting into the meat.

Enjorlas again looked at her with surprise.

"Perhaps I should…" he muttered to himself.

They proceeded to eat their meal in silence.

After the food was consumed Enjorlas pulled out a small book from his coat pocket.

He offered it to Eponine.

"Have you read it? I've heard it to be rather intriguing."

Eponine eyed the book wearily.

"No not this particular one. Though the author has written other works which I have found myself quite fond of."

Enjorlas sighed and sat back.

"I'm trying to be friendly. Why do you speak to me with such distain? Have I done something to offend you beyond repair? If so I do apologize, but I recall nothing of the sort."

Eponine looked at him for a moment.

"No." she said finally, the edge removing itself from her voice. "I am merely rather angry at nothing. I find our present situation to be a distasteful one. I suppose I have been rather harsh with you, and for that I apologize."

Enjorlas nodded.

"True our situation is not one to be desired. But if we are to successfully work together, then might I propose that we go about our search on friendlier terms? We both were close to Marius, and I do not find myself to be the evil sort. Can we not put aside our differences and attempt to act civilly instead of carrying on the war with our words?"

"Quite eloquent Monsieur Enjorlas. I hope your actions mirror your words." Eponine said to him.

"Ah, Marius spoke often of your sharp tongue. I see now he was not jesting Madame Eponine."

He smiled at her, and she returned the look.

Perhaps, she thought, they could become friends, differences aside.


	3. Chapter 3

Marius stood at his window, peering out at the rain-coated streets. He saw the shadows of his friends walk along in their phantom world. He could see them laughing as they spoke of revolution and the bright new day for France. And he could see her standing in the corner. A shadow of a shadow. He could see her lifeless body as he had left it. It had been raining then too.

"Marius? Are you well?" a soft voice came from the door.

Marius turned to see Cosette standing in the doorway, her thick brown curls tied back with a satin bow.

"Ah. Some days I wonder." he said with a sigh.

Cosette came over to him, placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Marius love, it's getting late. You wander too long in your dark thoughts. Come let us sleep."

Marius made a non-committal sound.

"You sleep. I still have wakefulness to spend."

Cosette opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it.

Instead she turned his head to look at her.

"Love, it has been a week since we came to live here, yet you have yet to come to bed with me. I find you in the morning asleep in the chair, looking as if you closed your eyes but an hour ago. Come, let us rest." She said softly.

Marius turned away from her.

"Cosette I do not wish to upset you, but I cannot sleep peacefully yet. You need not worry yourself with my troubles. Go sleep. I will soon join you."

Cosette looked sadly at his back, and then silently retreated to the bedroom.

Marius stared out the window, lost in his thoughts.

"Perhaps you send this rain for me," he murmured as he stared out at the clouded sky, "you always did say that rain would make the flowers grow. Perhaps you send the rain to water the flowers Eponine. And in turn the flowers in the garden will bloom to give to you the life I could not save."


End file.
